


Not Quite Friendship

by elenathehun



Series: a solitude called peace [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenathehun/pseuds/elenathehun
Summary: Atton and Brianna, after the end of the world.
Relationships: Brianna/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Series: a solitude called peace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850656
Kudos: 1





	Not Quite Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RockPaperbackScissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/gifts).



“The paint is supposed to go _where_ , again?”

Atton felt he was allowed to sound a little disgruntled at this point. Bao-dur’s little task wasn’t as little as he’d made it seem - or maybe it was just the fact that Bao-dur was literally a one-man army, fully capable of throwing down with an entire Czerka fire-team and walking away triumphant. Atton, on the other hand, really did his best work with a team-

“It’s supposed to go on the landing platform and act as a beacon for the bio-drones,” The Handmaiden - no, Brianna, her name was Brianna - replied, handing over the binoculars for a closer look. She sounded about as enthusiastic as Atton felt.

Atton peered through the binoculars at the maintenance base at the bottom of the cliff, and sighed. Sure enough, he saw the same thing he’d already seen, except closer and in more detail. The maintenance station for this sector of the grid was overrun by Czerka lackeys, and the only way to get onto the loading dock was to go straight through them. 

“Any preference on how you want to handle this?” Atton finally asked. "Leave the paint here at the shuttle, obviously, and then charge straight through? These crazy assholes look like they’re settling in for a seige.“

"They’re expecting us. We need to flush the rest of them out of the facilities,” Brianna said, a pensive tone to her voice. "It would be easier if we could get a head-count before we start.“

"You’ll get no argument from me, but exactly how do you propose we do that?” Atton replied irritably. 

“Give me some credit,” the Echani woman said tersely, pulling out her personal pad from her pack and pulling up some kind of sub-routine on her screen. "I’ve been maintaining and repairing the planetary shield grid since the Battle on Telos Station, and I’ve had to deal with plenty of these marooned Czerka mercenaries by myself.“

Suddenly, there was a great outcry from the camp below. Atton put the binoculars back up to his eyes, and saw more of the Czerka personnel stumbling out of the base, poisonous green fumes dispersing from within. He felt a mean smile stretch across his face; it felt foreign. When was the last time he had smiled?

"You hacked into the security system, didn’t you?” He asked, and Brianna smirked at him as she extended her staff. It was unfairly attractive - almost predatory - on her pale Echani face.

“Coming?” She replied, smirk turning into an outright grin, and she leapt forward 10 meters and let herself fall to the earth below. For a second, Atton saw a second Brianna super-imposed on the first: Her hair was a little longer, in that awkward growing-out phase when nothing looked good. She was wearing grey Jedi robes, and she was wielding a saber-staff with bright blue blades.

Atton blinked, and only the first Brianna remained, now safely on the ground below. She’d covered half the distance to the base in the meantime. Well. There was nothing for it but to go on. Atton stood up, ignited his own yellow blade, and chased after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a shipping meme prompt from rock-paperback-scissors on tumblr: "The paint is supposed to go where?", any KOTOR pairing. I tormented myself with Atton/Brianna.


End file.
